Legendary Keyblade Master Lyrical Yuuno
by Shaun Garin
Summary: A tale of keys and hearts, of good and evil, of yin and yang, of ferrets and times of glory? What.


They say when you see a falling star, it's the end of a world. That's sort of true, and sort of not. What you're seeing is a world being fragmented and splintered into "gummi", a mysterious substance that can be molded into any format, shape or design. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Hi, my name's Yuuno Scrya of the Scrya Clan. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, I'm the ferret. I'm the one who is destined to be the sideline character forever while Nanoha takes the stage. Well, this was supposed to be the same story told across time and space. But I didn't really get a chance to get to the whole "call Nanoha to my side" part.

It started out normally. Get up, admire how strange Earth was, drink from the public tap, chase down the mutant dust bunny, summon Raising Heart to defeat and seal it, see the black bug things appear out of the street – wait, stop right there. Yeah, that's where it all went to hell.

The place turned into an all you could eat buffet really damn quick with people running and screaming and those black bug things pulling glowing things that I at first thought were Linker Cores, but I was certain that Linker Cores weren't glowing red hearts. I fought as much as I could, getting closer and closer to the source when the entire world upheaved on me, In the middle of it, I got this giant key since I lost Raising Heart in the ensuring panic.

Oh, and fighting the giant black giant thing? Not fun. I'm just glad I could fly.

This is where I woke up, a place that I wanted to call my new home. But as fate would tell, this was just the beginning.

* * *

Legendary Keyblade Master Lyrical Yuuno

Written by Shaun Garin

* * *

When I woke up, I was being licked by a dog. Yeah, expected that, didn't you?

But it wasn't a dog at all when I realized it; it was some kind of green goop thing with spindly arms and a big wide grin. And teeth. I responded in the most unique manner possible.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screeched the thing and ducked behind a man in a brown jumpsuit.

"Whoa, whoa spud, back off from him. Don't crowd the kid." Said the man with the brown outfit as another man with a lighter colored outfit played a device over me.

"Fascinating. He is exhibiting sharp levels of PKE, most of it concentrated at his chest. I'd need to run further tests to make sure." The man's tones were deep and dry, and he was met with a roll of the brown-clad man's eyes.

"Great Egon, just dissect the kid even though he appeared in a shitstorm and bounced off Ecto-1. Nice."

"What I want to know is, where's he from?" said a woman with red hair and large glasses.

"We haven't covered kids appearing out of nowhere yet, so I think we're overdue for this one," said a tall black skinned man.

A younger looking man crouched near me and waved. "Uh hi. I'm Ray, this is Egon, Peter, Winston, Janine and Slimer. We mean you no harm. Can you stand? What's your name?"

"… Yuuno Scrya," I managed in a bewildered tone. "Where…?" My fingers curled around the cool metal shaft of the giant key in my hand. It was unique as far as keys go, a simple brass, white and gold construction with an appearance of a device, Raising Heart actually.

"Whoa sit back son, you just came flying out of a portal," said Winston as I tried to get up. "Just rest. Pete, get him some water?"

"Sure, it's what I do best," replied Peter dryly as he headed upstairs.

In short order, I had described what had happened, and Egon, the physicist looked quite worried.

"These black entities who pulled hearts out don't match anything in the Tobin's," said Egon. "Nor are they anything similar to the busts that we have done in the past."

"Something completely new?" inquired Winston.

"Maybe. But I heard of a legend, of something called the Universed. The concept is the same, an army of faceless opponents who hunt for something called a keyblade." Said Egon.

"That would explain the huge amounts of PKE that his weapon is giving off," said Ray.

"A key, a weapon?" scoffed Peter. "Ray I think you've been hitting the Ecto-jammers a little too hard."

"He's right," I said, hefting the key. "I just get this… this FEELING that this key is needed for something. Call it mage's intuition but I was never good at that."

"Fascinating. I'd love to study more effects of PKE on Magical Power but I don't think we have much time," said Egon. I looked at him curiously seconds before the alarm rang. "If you'll excuse us."

"Sit tight kid, we'll be back soon," said Winston with a grin.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked curiously.

"Oh that's right, you don't know what we do here. We're Ghostbusters," said Peter. "No fee too big or too small."

I stared at them. Then I looked at Slimer. He ate an entire box of donuts.

Ghosts. I can deal with that.

* * *

"Those bug things are here," said Winston that night when the four came stumbling back. "Got a few civvies in the process but they were bustable."

"We'll have to make sure they don't eat through the grid," said Egon, holding a gash on his arm.

"Let me help with that," I said, putting what medical magic I had to good use.

"PKE healing," said Ray with an almost reverent expression.

"Magic healing," corrected Janine as she fussed over Egon's arm after I was done with them. "Two different things, one similar power source."

"Magic then," said Winston as he shrugged off his jumpsuit which was sporting a few cuts. "Those little things have pretty sharp claws."

I nodded. "Any progress on what they might be?"

"From the look of it, they seem to be drawn to the psychokinetic manifestation of someone's emotional wellbeing and state," said Egon.

"In a word, they shove a hand into your chest and pull out your heart. Then you become one of them. Kind of like zombies, but with less brains." Sniped Peter.

"Precisely," said Egon.

"This is going to be a real pain in the butt if we can't get these things under control," said Winston, folding his arms. "What do you think is drawing them here?"

"I could take a guess," said Ray, looking at me, or rather the ornate key I held in my hand. "Kid comes out of nowhere through a portal of darkness, and soon little bug aliens with heart stealer tendencies come out to play? We've seen and done this dance before."

I blinked. "Wait if you're saying I'm responsible for all of this…"

"In a word, yes, but not in the way you think," said Ray. "It seems that the beasts are drawn to the presence of that giant key thing of yours. Which is good because sooner or later they'll come knocking on our door, resulting in a full force manifestation of malevolent powers beyond supernatural control."

Silence. And Peter exclaimed, "Nice Ray, just scare the kid. Really. That's AWESOME. Well done. You are an amazing parent."

* * *

"I got something," said Ray, several busts, a few injuries and a mass incursion into the headquarters later. "Looks like these bug things are called Heartless, and it's actually here in the spirit guide."

"I thought you said there wasn't anything in the spirit guide Ray," said Winston as I hovered over the occultists head.

"Not here, but remember the incident with Rookie?" said Ray. "There's a footnote here in the Architect's notes about another world, some kind of dimensional sea where you can summon beings from another world."

"The dimensional sea is where the world of Mid-Childa resides," I said with a frown. "Why would it be noted there?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's time for a little field trip?" said Winston.

"We've got to keep the team here though, and we can't call Rookie back from his post. We'll have to figure out soon. But if we can get the kid and the key off the landscape, then maybe we'll be able to figure out things while we get a breather. Sound good?" said Ray.

"You know I have a name," I said with a hint of irritation.

"Standard procedure kid, we don't get too attached to the help," chuckled Winston.

I rolled my eyes. "So what now?"

"Now, we find a way to get you off world."

* * *

"It seems almost coincidence that we managed to find someone with a ready supply of gummi," said Egon as they stuck the malleable substance onto a small car they had found.

"Well coincidence is the mother of invention," said Peter as he attached an engine to the back fender.

"I thought necessity was the mother of invention," said Ray as he lifted a pair of gun-like protrusions onto the wings and stuck them on it.

"Yeah, but a little coincidence in finding material after a meteor strike is always good," said Peter with a grin.

"Is this going to work?" I asked skeptically as I stuck a tail wing onto the side of the vehicle.

"Well for all projected hints, texts and suggestions this should work. If not, we'll find out in beta," said Ray.

"This coming from the guy who didn't even field test the Unlicensed Nuclear Accelerator on his back the day we busted the spud," said Peter dryly.

"That was my oversight, not Ray's," said Egon dryly as he finished sticking a nose onto the car. "Finished."

I looked at it. "It's a flying death trap."

Peter slapped me on the shoulder. And handed me a crash helmet. "You'll need this," he assured me.


End file.
